The Dream
by Lily Potter-Malfoy
Summary: After the very last line of Harry Potter ever, Harry Potter himself...wakes up. HD, other alarming and highly uncanon surprises. GIANT Deathly Hollows spoilers within so if you haven't read the book yet? I suggest staying away.


Lily: another one of my "end of Harry Potter" inspired one-shots. I like to do it a lot I guess. Anyway, this is another one for which I am afraid y'all need to have read the last book to read. Unless it will appear very spoilerish for you. And I know, as a big big fan of many things, that spoilers can really really blow. So yeah.

SPOILER ALERT IN CAPITAL LETTERS SO NO ONE CAN MISTAKE THEM AND STILL READ ON AND HATE ME LATER.

Oh yeah, and that quote I use? Doesn't belong to me. Infact, pretty much nothing belongs to me but these words strung together in a one shot fic. I don't own it. That italicized sentence? Yeah, last like of JKR's book, not mine, I don't claim ownership and all that.

* * *

The Dream

"_The scar had not pained Harry in nineteen years. All was well."  
_  
Harry woke up. His green eyes took in the anxious faces surrounding him before he got up.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, her eyes were full of worry for him, everyone else had the same expressions on.

"I just had the weirdest dream you guys" he said slowly, head still not quite clear from waking.

"All of you were in it, only everything was messed up" the people surrounding him exchanged worried glances. Harry pointed to Ron,

"You…you were my best friend in it" Ron looked puzzled "what's messed up about that? It's the same in real life" Harry nodded,

"It is, but the dream Ron was a giant prick! He was such a bad best friend, walked out on me at a crucial time, got jealous of me for the stupidest reasons, and he was poor" Ron looked incredulous and unconsciously fingered his platinum Rolex, poor was not something Weasleys did.

"Hermione," Harry said, pointing to the girl "you were this buck toothed know-it-all with ginormous hair!" Hermione patted her sleek brown locks and looked slightly horrified, "you were also going out with Ron!" at this the two exchanged looks of mutual disgust. Friends they were, lovers they were not.

"My Aunt and Uncle and Cousin…they were all horrible! In fact, my dream started in a closet where they made me live for eleven years of my life. Dudley was this great big fat guy and Uncle Vernon was so mean!" Dudley laughed,

"Me? A great big fat guy? I work out every day but Sundays, Harry, are you sure you didn't eat something weird before you got knocked out?" he demonstrated his physical excellence by flexing a muscle, Hermione, smirked

"Yeah Harry, even in dreams do you think I'd want a big fat guy for a boyfriend?" Harry shook his head,

"No, in this dream, you never met him. You only know him as my horrible whale of a cousin who likes to beat up small children. Anyway, Blaize and Pansy, you guys were in it too. You were in this terrible group called Slytherin and you were awful!" Harry looked over at the two; Pansy, who was seated on Ron's lap, and Blaize gave him their twin raised eyebrows,

"what do you mean awful Harry?" Pansy asked, clearly amused y Harry's dream world,

"Well, you all were the children of these evil people called Death Eaters whose only purpose in life was to follow this evil dark wizard called Lord Voldemort" at this point they all gave him "you're a raving loony" looks and he sighed,

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention, we were all wizards and witches and we went to this school called Hogwarts. And the Dark Lord had some vendetta against me, cuz of some prophesy or something, and they killed my parents. Tom, he was you only all weird and creepy" he looked at a highly amused Tom Riddle who had listened to all the dream descriptions of his friends while laughing,

"Weird and creepy how Harry? Did I have extra arms?" Tom snickered, Harry rolled his eyes,

"No, see, for a while you were just a spirit or something, then you were like, this disgusting little baby thing, and then you used your dead dad's bones and my blood and made yourself a new body only you might as well have stayed a spirit cuz you were all weird and skull-like. But you had this awesome giant snake called Nagini" he explained. Tom dissolved into peals of laughter; Harry's dream was so trippy!

"Well in the dream there was everyone, Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius were there and Aunt Tonks was still preggo with Teddy. And Mr. Dumbledore looked like that guy from the Lord of the Rings. And all your family was in it Ron, but George had a huge hole in his head from an attack, and Mr. Snape was in it too! He was this horrible greasy guy who taught potions instead of chemistry! And…" Harry gushed but was cut off by Hermione who got up,

"Ok, Harry, alright, we see you're fine now and I'd love to hear more about your dream but we're going to be late" she said. Everyone rose with her and Harry did as well,

"Jeez, you made us all so scared, just passing out like that in the car!" Ron said, smacking him on the back. Harry flushed,

"I just got light headed, you know I don't really do well for long periods of time, and the mall was so crowded today!" he argued. Ron laughed and exited the room,

"Well, hurry up and slip your gown on. Don't want to be late for the ceremony! You know how Snape gets when we're late" Blaize said. The group reached the front door and Harry zipped up his gown and grabbed his keys and cap from the front table.

"You'd think he'd be a little easier on me" he grumbled, "considering I'm dating his…" Hermione took the keys from him and slipped them back into the front table drawer,

"You won't be needing these today" she said, smiling.

"But then how am I supposed to get to graduation!? You all can't fit me with you and Draco's still in Ameri…" but Harry trailed off when he caught sight of a man approaching his house having just exited a gorgeous black Lamborghini.

"Hello Harry"

The new arrival was tall. Skin that was normally on the paler side had been left slightly tan from his stay in California. Sparkling blue-gray eyes stared straight at a shocked Harry. It was Draco Malfoy. Draco who had, three weeks earlier, left for the States on urgent company business. Draco who had told him just the day before that he couldn't make it to one of the most important ceremonies of Harry's life. Draco who was standing less than ten feet away, smirking at his dumbstruck boyfriend.

"Well? Aren't you going to say hi?" he drawled. It was all the provocation Harry needed before launching himself into Draco's waiting arms.

"When did you get back!? Why are you here? I thought you said you couldn't come!" Harry babbled. Draco laughed,

"One at a time love. I got back just a little while ago, stopped by to say hello to mother and father and drove over to pick you up. And I'm here because I couldn't miss this for the world. Why? You're not happy that I'm here?" Harry shook his head violently,

"No, no I'm happy! Really happy!" he said.

"Let's go!" they all piled out of Harry's house and the doorman closed the door behind them. Tom looked thoughtful,

"oy Harry, you never told us about dream Draco" he said. Draco raised his eyebrow,

"Dream Draco?" he asked, Harry blushed,

"Ah that? Well…he was also a Slytherin and his dad was the right hand man to the evil wizard and he and I…hated each other. And in the end he married a woman I didn't know, he and I never got along" everyone present laughed.

"That, I think, is the closest to the truth" Blaize commented

"True, until the end part, it was all pretty close to the famous Hogwarts High Potter Malfoy story" Hermione agreed,

"Ah but, the end ruins it! Why would Draco go off and marry a woman?"

Everyone agreed with this. Harry, aware of Draco's eyes on him, spoke up again,

"Well, she was a dark haired witch, there wasn't really any detail given on her"

Ron snapped his fingers,

"Well there you are, obviously he married one with dark hair, green eyes, and a skinny arse. He was substituting her for you" he nodded and everyone seemed to agree. They got into their cars.

"Well, we'll see you there!" Ron and Pansy called from Ron's silver Lexus. Hermione and Dudley waved from Dudley's own Lexus and Blaize and Tom waved from their respective vehicles. Harry and Draco, alone in Draco's Lamborghini, waited until the rest pulled out. Draco started the engine and smirked at Harry,

"Interesting dreams you have love" he said. Harry rolled his eyes,

"Ah, don't you go teasing me too! It was such a weird dream! I felt like I lived seven years of my life in that weird world. I wonder where it came from, the dream that is" he said. Draco glanced at him as he eased the car out onto the road,

"Well, they tell me you fainted in the car before" he said. Harry snorted,

"I've fainted before, I've never dreamed like that" he replied. Draco shrugged,

"Then some with somewhere sent you a really detailed dream" he said jokingly. Harry leaned back into the leather seat of the car and closed his eyes,

"She's got to be one sick witch to send me that kind of nonsense!" he murmured. Draco laughed,

"Well, let's just forget it for now. You should focus on more important things. Like your speech Mr. Valedictorian." he teased. Harry groaned,

"I've been looking forward to this for so long, but why did I have to do a speech, I even said I'd let someone else make it!" he whined. Draco laughed again,

"Why wouldn't the class valedictorian make the speech? It is, after all, your graduation" he turned the car into the small street that led to Hogwarts Private High School. Harry exhaled,

"True," he murmured, "it's finally over"

And so it was.

* * *

Lily:…this one just kind of exploded from my mind into my fingers and onto the computer. There's been a lot of them. This I think was born from a theory a lot of my friends had, and a fear I harbored (that JKR would end the books with Harry waking up from a dream). Uhm so yeah, another random one to add to my repertoire, I hope you all liked it. 


End file.
